B2W2024
is a chapter of Pokémon Adventures manga. Synopsis Chapter Plot N and Whitley encounter Alder and Looker, the former to whom N refers to as "Gramps". Whitley and Alder are bewildered, while N recalls that Alder did ask him not to call him that, considering Alder feels old when referred to like that. At any rate, he reports that they have fought Ghetsis, but he has escaped somewhere. N asks about Looker, whom Alder describes as the International Police officer, who landed on the ship. Looker, however, fails to shush Alder, as not to reveal the identity. Whitley wonders if he is the coworker of the superintendent, which surprises Looker. Looker starts mumbling, while Gigi is sniffing around the area. N presses a button, opening a secret door. N goes inside the secret room, where Ghetsis is standing, on top of many Poké Balls and his defeated Hydreigon; he mutters how he is still alive. Whitley is in shock to see so many Poké Balls, whom Ghetsis describes as the Pokémon that have been liberated from ignorant people. N refuses to believe that, since the plan was to manipulate people's feelings, tricking them into releasing Pokémon. Ghetsis is disappointed, since N was part of that plan. N admits his mistake, and is why he won't run away from the responsibility to truly listen to the Pokémon's voices and liberate them from Team Plasma's clutches, returning them to their trainers. Ghetsis sees N is making a point that there's a difference between trainers that leave Pokémon in Poké Balls or the storage system and him. However, Ghetsis admits he is using them for his "dream", which is still better. Alder stops N from making a single step, while Looker announces he, as a member of the International Police, will arrest Ghetsis. Ghetsis waves his cane, for he refuses to be captured: he would rather be defeated than to be captured, bearing the shame that he failed to succeed in achieving his dream. Elsewhere, Hugh continues battling the two Team Plasma grunts, who are overwhelmed by his power. Hugh is furious at them, and yells at them not to give up so easily. Having no Pokémon left, a grunt sends one of the liberated Pokémon, Snivy, out. However, Snivy is too troubled and latches onto Hugh's leg to surrender. The grunts are bewildered, and surrender too, which makes Hugh even more angry that they won't fight anymore. In that moment, Kyurem, on the ground, emits a strong icy blast on the ship. Black and White scream, thinking N and Whitley got hurt. The ship's hull is damaged, and causes Poké Balls to fall down through a crack. Upon seeing this, Kyurem fires an icy wave to form a slide, for all Poké Balls roll down next to Black, Iris and White. Inside the ship, Hugh is quite hurt, though he wonders what happened to N and Whitley. He looks at Foongy and Snivy; he places them into Eelektross' claws, asking of it to get them to safety. However, Foongy strikes Hugh, who realizes he did make an oath that they both would rejoin Whitley. Moreover, Snivy jumps to get hold of Hugh. Hugh lets Snivy accompany him, as they will search for the group together. Whitley snaps out, seeing they suffered an attack. She gasps upon seeing Alder having a giant beam on his back to protect her. Alder simply smiles, for he is more concerned about Whitley's well-being. Whitley says she's fine, and asks about Looker, who is fine, along with his Croagunk. Suddenly, the group hears "Father!" Whitley realizes this is Lord N's voice, and sees him trying to reach Ghetsis, who is lying at the edge of the ship. N grabs Ghetsis by his coat before he could fall down, and asks of him, referring to as his father, to give him the cane. Ghetsis barely comments that N is referring to him as his father. N confirms this, for Ghetsis did save him when he was alone, abandoned and cold. Despite Ghetsis becoming a villain, N admits his love towards his father has not changed. Ghetsis becomes silent a bit, then wields his cane. Instead of passing it to N, Ghetsis strikes N's face with the cane, shocking Whitley, Alder and Looker. Ghetsis' voice trembles, as he demands of N, "the monster", to unhand him. Debuts Pokémon *Ghetsis' Drapion *Ghetsis' Toxicroak Gallery Category:Black 2 & White 2 chapters